Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel
Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel Aktuelle Nominierungen Transportschiffe Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 24.09. bis zum 01.10. * : Der Artikel bedient sich einer tollen Sprache und klärt die verschiedenen Arten von Transportschiffen auf. Ich hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass man darüber soviel sagen kann ... --Bel Iblis Diskussion 15:43, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Jup, der is ganz ok. Dark Lord disku 15:50, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : So ist es. 22:22, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Informativ und gut zu lesen. Lesenswert! MfG - Cody 20:02, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ich wäre für eine Nominierung zum exzellenten Artikel! Darth Maulhalten 18:14, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ernsthaft? Dann kannst du ihn ja nach dieser Kandidatur vorschlagen. :) Kyle22 18:17, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Habe ihn mir jetzt endlich durchgelesen und kann meinen Vorrednern nur zustimmen. Ein super Artikel, der es verdient hat ein Häkchen zu bekommen. Boba 14:02, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) Armierter Angriffstank Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 25.09 bis zum 02.10. * : Ich denke, viel mehr kann man aus einem Kampfpanzerartikel nicht rausholen. So wenige Quellen und so viel geschrieben. Find ich klasse. Darth Maulhalten 19:47, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Er ist informativ, fasst alles wissenswerte über den AAT gut zusammen und gut zu lesen. MfG - Cody 20:07, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Also Bilder sind da zwar Magelware, aber daran solls nicht scheitern... PRO Dark Lord disku 20:37, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Doch daran scheitert es ^^--Yoda41 Admin 20:41, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich werde noch versuchen, welche aufzutreiben, versprechen kann ich allerdings nichts. Gruß Kyle22 20:47, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Ich versuche das gleiche, eins habe ich schon in negtvv gefunden. MfG - Cody 21:01, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Prima, Cody. Hm, also bei mir siehts leider schlecht aus, ich finde keine mehr. Wenn das jetzt nicht reicht, müsste wohl jemand anders suchen. Kyle22 21:04, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::So, jetzt hat der Artikel vier Bilder, das sollte reichen, Yoda41. MfG - Cody 21:12, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Danke, Cody! Mal sehen, ob ihn das jetzt überzeugt... :) Gruß Kyle22 21:16, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::Wer suchet der findet, bild 5. MfG - Cody 21:23, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Also jetzt wirkt es langsam überladen, vier reichen glaube ich. Kyle22 21:27, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Dann wirf eins raus. MfG - Cody 21:30, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::sehr schön, lässt sich nicht noch etwas mehr zur Geschichte sagen?--Yoda41 Admin 21:41, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::"ein lesenswerter artikel darf lücken haben" wir können den artikel auch perfekt machen, und in für exzellent nominieren^^ naja morgen, ich sehe was sich machen lässt. ::::::::::::gut, dann könnte man jetzt trotzdem weiter abstimmen? :::::::::::::Sicher - Ich bitte darum. :) Kyle22 15:16, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::Also, weiter abstimmen! * : Bilder sind zwar schön und gut aber da sind mir jetzt ein paar zuviel drin. Boba 14:08, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) ** : So jetzt ist gut. Boba 14:55, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde hier scheitert es an der Relevanz... Bild:idea.gif Premia Admin 15:28, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) **Ich finde, Relevanz sollte kein Kriterium für eine Pro oder Kontrastimme sein, da wir schliesslich nicht die Relevanz beurteilen, sondern den Inhalt, Schreibstil und die Informationen des Artikels. Ein Artikel, der viele Informationen und einen tollen Schriebstil vereint und dann das ganze mit Bildern ausschmückt (wobei das Fehlen von Bilder ebenfalls kein Kriterium sein sollte und eine Begründung für ein Kontra auch nicht, da sollte es keine Bilder geben, man auch keine einbringen kann. Deshalb dann einen guten Artikel nicht auszuzeichnen ist imho kontraproduktiv, wobei ich jetzt niemanden direkt anspreche, sondern lediglich meinen standpunkt klarstellen will ;) ) hat es verdient eine Auszeichnung zu bekommen, auch wenn er jetzt kein Thema anspricht das so relevant ist wie ein Darth Vader. Inho finde ich das Relevanz niemals ein Kriterium sein sollte, es sein denn jemand würde einen Artikel aufstellen, der das Thema Toilettenpapier und dessen Verbreitung in der Galaxis beinhaltet :) Boba 17:04, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) **Hi Boba, so...erst mal bin ich jetzt blind, weil deine Schriftgröße so klein ist... Bild:;-).gif Am Ende deiner Aussage nimmst du mir die Antwort eigentlich schon fast vorweg. Parsec z.B. kann wahrscheinlich niemals den Status Lesenswert erreichen, weil die Thematik einen gewissen Umfang nicht erreicht, der allerdings nötig ist. Deshalb kann Relevanz sehr wohl ein Kriterium bei der Beurteilung eines Artikels sein. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:16, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) Bail Prestor Organa Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 26.09. bis zum 03.10. * : Sehr umfangreich und toll geschrieben. Dark Lord disku 16:12, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Find ich gut. Darth Maulhalten 14:43, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Sehr schöner Artikel.--Opi-Wann Knobi 16:42, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Schöner Artikel. Verdientes Pro. Boba 14:54, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Gefällt mir gut. Kyle22 11:28, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Guter Artikel.--Tobias 11:37, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Gefällt mir auch Darth Nihilus 66 11:47, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ich habe den Artikel gelesen und finde ihn gut. Premia Admin 15:42, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Shmi Skywalker Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 28.09. bis zum 05.10. * :Dafür, dasss Shmi in den Filmen so wenig zu sehen ist, ist der Artikel über sie gut und bedient sich einer schönen Sprache. Meiner Meinung nach ist es lesenswert. --Bel Iblis Diskussion 19:24, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Der ist ganz klar lesenswert, ich wusste gar nicht, dass man soviel über sie schreiben kann... Dark Lord disku 09:58, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : ja, ich denke auch dass der Artikel das verdient hat Darth Nihilus 66 10:17, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Jo, find ich gut. Meister Plo Koon 10:59, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Wirklich ein guter und lesenswerter Artikel! --Finwe Disku 11:56, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Gute Biographie, wirklich schön umgesetzt. Kyle22 15:32, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ein wirklich sehr schöner Artikel, der den Status Lesenswert unbedingt verdient hat. Premia Admin 15:54, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Imperium-Klasse Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 30.9. bis zum 07.10. * Ein wirklich guter Artikel über ein wirklich gutes Schiff ... Periphalos 09:13, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Nie im Leben, der hat ja noch nicht mal eine anständige Beschreibung. Lasst ihn mich erstmal überarbeiten, dann reden wir weiter. Kyle22 09:45, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Das riesege Ding ist eine der "kleinen", heimlichen Stars im Universum und hat denke ich einen anderen Artikel verdient. So nicht. --Bel Iblis Diskussion 11:20, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Wie oben genannt. Dark Lord disku 15:55, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Mal schauen was Kyle und Ben aus dem Artikel noch rausholen. Premia Admin 15:39, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) ** : Aufgrund der neuen Regelung gebe ich erst mal ein Kontra. Premia Admin 16:19, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) Jagged Fel Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 30.9. bis zum 07.10. * : Eine schön ausgearbeitete Biografie zu einem der interessantesten Charaktere der NJO. Unbedingt lesenswert! --Bel Iblis Diskussion 21:07, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ich würde sagen ich schliesse mich dir an, Dennis. Dark Lord disku 21:17, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Guter Artikel, Jaina! Ich weiß nicht wieviel vom Umfang noch ergänzt werden kann, weil Neue Republik und alles danach nicht mein Gebiet ist, aber wenn jemand, der sich mit diesen Ären auskennt, den Schreibstil an bestimmten Stellen überarbeiten würde, könnte der Artikel sogar Exzellent werden. Premia Admin 21:34, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Delta Squad Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 01.10 bis zum 08.10. * : Mittlerweile ist der Artikel auf jeden Fall vom Inhalt, wie auch vom sprachlichen her Lesenswert! Darth Tobi 12:47, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) * : Auch für mich ist das ein schöner Artikel. --Finwe Disku 17:12, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST)